Dimensional Warfare: Equestria Road to Hill
by BlazingAngel44
Summary: After the story of True Friendship, something else had happened. Red, Ace and the Equestrian Girls, including others characters are now taking part in a deadliest campaign ever fought in a dimensional war. In this story, it about faith, honor, duty, and trust including new things that were put inside this story. Click here to see something that you never before seen in MLP series..
1. Prolouge

**Author notes: Before you begin reading, there are a couple of things you need to know in this story.**

**First, this story take place after the book, True FriendShip by BlazingAngel44, if you did not read it, then what the hell are you even doing here? Find the story and begin reading it. There is things that you didn`t really know about in the first story that were put in here.**

**Another thing is that I`m not sure if I'm the first one to do this but, there are music that need to be play in this story, just need to add to keep you in . I`ll tell you what to play and that it. You don`t have to play a song. I really suggest you put YouTube on another tab once you ran into part that needed songs to be play. It just to keep you in. That all I`m going to say, have fun and enjoy!**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Ponies in Arms: The Beginning Part 1**

**[Here the link for the main theme for this story, The song called, 'Brothers in Arms; Road to Hills 30.** **Do not continue on unless main theme is finish.]**

Prologue

_My dad said something to me after the divorce he said that every soldiers has two families. Those you raise and those you raise hell with. I've spent eight days here, eight days commanding a squad I wasn't ready to led, eight days watching those under me kill and be killed, eight days wishing it would stop._

_I never asked to be squad leader, but I had no choice. Now I've got thirteen soldiers under my command. Thirteen soldiers depending on me to make the right decisions and not get them killed. Thirteen families relying on me to bring their loves one home. Thirteen. Thirteen is not a lucky number. _

_You really get to know a man if you get to watch him die, that moment right before he realizes it's over, that moment his face reflects every decision he's ever made, what kind of life he led... and if he regrets it. _

_When it was my turn to talk I just froze. I realized that nothing in my life before really meant anything... until now. _

-Red

The air seems peaceful and quite nice, as the sunshine pour over a wood that has a large field near it. But this peaceful seem won`t last long.

All of the sudden, the air erupted in explosion as mortar rounds pounded the edge of the field as ponies who are running for cover.

"Get in here!" yelled Red, waving his arm from a trench to his squad to take cover.

At the other side of the trench out to the open field are vast group of ponies attacking them with armored carrier and tank as they were advancing.

Red squad, consisting of the Mane Six, Spike, Red brother Ace and other ponies, reach the trench and begin to pour deadly fire at the advancing enemy.

"Applejack! Set up you MG and lay down some fire!" Red ordered as he went to each member of the squad. There is other unit on their side but has fallen back to the tree line, leaving the squad the only unit to defend the area.

Down the trench line, Twilight and Rarity kept on fire round after round of their grenade launcher until they ran out of ammo.

The air seems to be covered in bullets as Red ran over to a stallion with a radio phone who yelled at him, "Red! I can`t get the message to them!"

Right when he said this, an 88 shell from one of the tank exploded in front of Red, spraying shrapnel and knocking him backward.

Red landed on the ground on the bottom of the trench, still alive as blood poured through his wound from the shrapnel. When he looked to his side, he saw the stallion with the phone looking at him. The stallion thought Red has been killed from the explosion so he broke out of cover, jumped on top of the trench facing toward the enemy. He pulled out a .45 and fire at them, screaming, "You want me? Fucking take me. TAKE ME!"

Then, another 88 shell landed next to the stallion, sending him backward, killing him instantly.

One of the shrapnel from the shell skin through Red forehead as the concussion nearly knock him out.

As he fight to stay consciousness, the next thing he knew as he look to the side, he found the stallion next to him, dead with intestine sputtered out from his stomach and blood pouring from his mouth.

"Red!"

Red looked up toward the sky and see Ace standing next to him.

Red felt he losing consciousness as Ace said to him one final time, "Red?"

Then everything disappeared as darkness set in…

**4 weeks earlier**

In the world of Equestria, in the land where all the pony lived, show a village called Ponyville.

Every pony in Ponyville is happy.\

Well, except one.

"Are we really going to have a party here in the castle Twilight?" Red asked, walking down a hallway with Twilight.

"Yes, it an anniversary of me and Spike on coming to Ponyville." Twilight answered, walking into a throne room. "And beside, cheer up. It not like what happened last time."

"Well, last time was different." Red replied, sitting down on a chair.

It had been three months when Red and his brother Ace ever came to this world.

Well, it was Ace that tried to take the Element of Harmony but was defeated by Red and the Equestrian Girls.

_It had been a good time,_ Red thought.

During those three months, a lot of things happened.

Red ended up being a alicorn since they`re both part of the Element of Harmony.

Red looked at Red and said, "The party will take place outside the front of the castle. Pinkie will be making it so…"

She trailed off.

Something is bothering her.

Then, she said, "I have to go and get ready, I`ll see you later."

She walked down the hallway and disappeared.

Red thought for a moment then went into the opposite direction.

He too needs to get ready.

Around noon, almost every pony in Ponyville showed up to the party.

Red walked around the garden, not knowing what to do, until he ran into Ace, who is also wandering around.

"Boring, huh?" said Red.

"Yep." Ace replied, looking around.

Then, out came the only person Red really hated.

Discord.

Discord is the god of chaos and his body is part of different animals.

Like Greek mythology.

"What do you want Discord?" Red asked.

Discord turned to stare at Red and shrugged, " Oh, I don`t know. I was wandering around, pulling ponies legs until I saw you two."

Red and Ace looked at each other and Ace said, "Why don`t you try something else?"

This give Discord an idea.

"Ooh! Great thinking Ace! I knew I could count on you two!" He went over to the punch bowl.

Red said to Ace, "I knew you could be a party crasher."

Ace nodded and said, "Look who coming."

Red turned and saw Twilight walking toward them.

"What do you think of the party?" she asked.

"I don`t know." Red began, "the fruit punch is kind of good until someone here give the idea to Discord."

They all looked at Discord, who is blowing up the punch bowl on some ponies face.

"It happened." Said Twilight.

"I`m going to leave this between you two." Said Ace and walked off.

"How your magic coming along?" said Twilight, looking at Red.

Red touch his horn and said to her, " I don`t know. It getting harder everytime I`d used a spell lately."

Twilight nodded and said, "I`d found a new spell book. It should help you out."

Red chuckled then stopped.

The world around him seem to freeze when he heard something.

First, it was a boom. Then, something was whistling toward them as it was closing in.

Red knew what its was.

"Get down!" he yelled as he pushed Twilight out of the way.

A mortar shell hit right where Twilight has been standing then explode.

**[The Invasion of Equestria has begun. If there any mistake for this chapter, please let me know. Also, I`ve notice that my grammar is terrible, please don`t mind it, I`d work really work trying to make this story perfect. Please enjoy it and continue on.]**


	2. Call to Arms

Chapter 1

Call to Arms

Every ponies screamed and ran as more mortar shells were dropping by.

Red got up and pulled Twilight up and they both ran toward the castle.

Shower of rocks and body parts were flying everywhere.

When they got into the castle, all the other were there too.

"What going on?" AppleJack asked, looking out the window.

A mortar shell came crashing through and landed near the group but didn`t explode.

"I don`t know," says Red, trying to overcome himself, "But I do know we need to get out of here fast!"

They all ran out of the castle, getting out of the mortar range and made it to the village square. Red saw a couple of Pegasus tried to fly away, only to be shot down by a group of jets passing overhead.

Red turned and yelled at Fluttershy and RainBow Dash, "Fluttershy! Rainbow! Stop flying! They`re going to shoot you down!"

They heard him and drop down to the ground just in time before the jets pass by again.

Then, a tank came into view and spray machine gun fire into the crowd.

The crowd went into opposite direction, trying to get out of the kill zone.

"Get to the EverFree Forest!" Red yelled and ran down south of the square.

The other followed, including some ponies who saw them running.

Red believed that who ever attacking them didn`t get to the EverFree forest.

_Who are these guys?_ Red thought, running toward the wood.

When they all got into the wood safely and away from the carnage, Red just in time to see a flag raised from the flag pole in the town square.

It have a rhinoceros in the middle and was covered in black.

Red knew who its was.

When they got farther into the forest, they went up a hill that overlook PonyVille.

Half of the village is on fire, including Sweet Apple Acres.

Red continue to look at the flaming village then look at the other.

Almost every ponies are crying except for Ace.

Twilight walked up to Red and said, "What is going on here?"

Red looked at Twilight.

She have tear in her eyes.

"I don`t know." He replied, then sit on a rock.

Spike walked up to them and said, "Any ponies seen Discord? He not here with us."

Every ponies looked around, unable to find him.

"I think I saw disappeared when its happened." Said Rainbow, walking up to them.

"where are we heading to?" said AppleJack.

Red thought for a moment and said, "We`re going to Canterlot. We got to tell Princess Celestia what happening here."

Everyone looked at each other and agree.

Red got up and began heading toward Canterlot, leaving PonyVille behind.

Canterlot ended up being a refugee place from pony all over Equestria and land beyond it who were trying to get away from the world.

Seem to Red no place is safe.

After dropping off the survivors from PonyVille, the group made it to Celestia Castle.

Red and Twilight walked down the hallway toward the throne room.

When they arrived, they were shocked to find all of the leader from different kingdoms from land all over the world.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were trying to get things sort out when they spotted Red and Twilight.

"Princess Twilight!" exclaimed Celestia and the room fell silent.

"Princess Celestia." Said Twilight and they came together.

"I`m so glad you alright! Where are the other?" said Celestia.

"They`re with me." Twilight replied.

"What happened to Ponyville?"

Nether Twilight nor Red replied.

"Gone," said Red, "They just came out of no where. We were caught by surprise and …"

Red couldn`t finish his sentence.

Celestia sighed and turned back to her throne.

"Are there other kingdoms that will help us?"

Twilight asked, following Celestia.

Celestia only shook her head.

"No," she said, "We`re the only kingdom left in this world. Our army were destroyed in the Invasion. We are the only hope left."

This hit Twilight hard.

"Even the Crystal Empire?" she finally said.

Celestia nodded and said, "Yes, but Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are here too."

Before Twilight could react, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence step in.

"Twily." Said Shining Armor and they both hug together.

After that, Shining Armor said, "Do anyone know who attacking us?"

Before Celestia could respond, Red said, "The Moratin Empire."

The word sink in for a moment before someone replied, "The Moratin what?"

"The Moratin Empire," Red repeated, "They are responsible for this. Me and Ace has been fighting them for quite a while now. I still don`t understand how they even get here. But what I do know is that we are not going to lose our home that easily."

Red looked around the room.

"What should we do?" someone asked.

Red walked up to Celestia.

"I say… I says we should fight back. Fight back what our and we are not going to lose our freedom and life to these guys."

Everyone in the room nodded and Twilight said, "How should we fight them even though we don`t have the technology that they have?"

Red took out his bag he`d brought with him and reached in. He took out a pair of robotic hands.

"We should use these for a change and we should also use whatever we have here."

Everyone in the room nodded again.

"What kind of weapon do we have?" Red asked Shining Armor.

"Well," began Shining Armor, " all we have is sword and bow n`arrow. Not much else."

Red shook his head, "No, we need something bigger like,"

He spotted Pinkie Pie, pushing her Party cannon.

"Pinkie!" he called out to her, "how many Party cannon do you have?"

"Just one!" came a reply.

"We can use Pinkie Party cannon as our anti-tank weapon. Just shoot firework rocket, it`ll goes straight into the tank barrel and hit the ammo depot once the hatch is open then it`ll will explode."

Then Twilight added, " We can use some of the building here as roadblock to stop the Moratin armored unit so they can`t get inside the. We`ll just use one road open so we can pick off their tank one-by-one. Once they`re destroyed, we can flank their Infantry."

Everyone in the room just looked at her, amazed at what she planned.

"Something Red taught me." She blushed.

Shining Armor nodded and said, "It`ll might work. I mean, we got magic on our side so that give us an advantages."

They all looked at Celestia for approval.

Celestia then said, "I come to agree with Luna here. As long as everyone here know what he/she is doing, we`ll might survive."

Everyone cheered and head out the door.

"I knew you`ll come up with something."Twilight said to Red.

"I thought so too, since I don`t do speeches." Said Red, "Get the other, we got work to do."

Ponies everywhere are working hard digging trenches, taking down building to make road blocks and setting up defenses around Canterlot against the Moratin who are on their way to assault the city.

Red is in the castle, pointing out positions on a map with Shining Armor and another stallion.

After they`re finish, Twilight and the other walked up to Red, saying they are ready to defend Canterlot.

"You sure you want to do this?" Red asked, worrying.

"Of course Red," said Spike, "What else are we`re here for?"

"And beside," said Rainbow, "We want to risk everything to take back Equestria."

"And Ponyville." Added Rarity.

"And Sweet Apple Acres." Said Applejack.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Okay." Said Red taking out his map when Celestia walked up to them, "I hope you ponies will do whatever its take to protect Canterlot befor- ,"

Before she could finish her sentence, a artillery round hit the throne room, sending shrapnel and debris everywhere.

After that, Red looked up to see Celestia on the ground, holding on to a big piece of metal on her chest.

"Sister!" Luna screamed and ran over to where Celestia is laying.

Red got up and ran over to help pull the shrapnel out. Celestia winched and began to says something but couldn`t get it out.

"Some ponies! Do something!" Rainbow yelled.

Red took out his bag again and took out a needle.

Inside the needle is a green liquid flowing in the glass.

Red took off the cap and injected the needle into Celestia shoulder. He squeezed the liquid in and took the needle out.

Celestia eyes flashed green then went back to her original eyes color.

Red took off the bandage that was over Celestia wound and begin to see there is no wound at all.

"What kind of magic is that?" Celestia asked, looking at Red.

"It not any magic. I called it 'Self Healing Six'. What happened is that if someone is about to die, he/she will get this and their body will heal fast enough to let live live. Your immortal power won`t save you in this kind of warfare. Right now, I only have three and I`m trying to save them for the future."

"Thank you." Said Celestia.

Then, Shining Armor burst into the room, yelling, "The Moratin are right outside the city! Everyone need to get to their position!"

Everyone went outside more rockets were falling around them and they got into their posts.

Red, Ace, and the Equestrian Girls are positions near the only road that led into Canterlot. All the other one are block off.

They dug Pinkie Party cannon so they could get a clear shot at the tanks that were about to pass by.

While they are waiting, Rarity took out her binocular she brought with her and looked down the road.

She saw something strange.

"Red? Come and look at this." She said, handing the binocular to Red.

Red took it and looked down the road.

"Hey Ace!" he called, handing it to him, "What do you see?

Ace stare for a moment before replying, "I`m looking at 5 Panther and 2 Tiger tanks."

"Do you really think they`re using time travel?"

Ace looked at Red, "I guess they did."

Then, a building next to them exploded.

"Get ready guys!" Red called out, " Prepare to fight for Equestria!"

The Battle for Equestria has begun.


	3. Baptism of Fire

**Chapter 2**

**Baptism of Fire**

When the building next to them exploded, Red, Ace and Pinkie were working, trying to load the party cannon as shells explodes around them.

The got the rockets in as the first tank, a King Tiger tank, is 15 feet away.

Red waited until the Tiger turned toward them and heard a soft clicked in the hull.

"Fire!" he yelled and felt the recoil as the rocket let out a whoosh as it fly toward the Tiger.

Red and the other will be dead if the rocket hit the side of the tank but it didn`t.

It went right through the barrel and moment later, an explosion came, The Tiger hull shot upward and land on its side.

The destroyed tank just cause a roadblock so the other tanks can`t advance. The defender cheered as 88mm round stream by and hit the party cannon.

Red, Ace, and Pinkie flew back and ran into another position as a second round hit the same spot.

Red slid in beside Twilight and Applejack and said to them, "Now what?"

Twilight looked over and saw that since the tanks can`t move, it natural for them to shoot from where they`re at.

At the same time, the Moratin Infantry began advancing on either side of the road.

Bullets started kicking up around Twilight as she put her head down.

"I don`t know!" she began, "Their tanks are pinning us down! We need to fall back!"

Red nodded and shouted, "Fall back!"

All the ponies who were defending heard him and began to run down the road. They made it to the center of the city and jump behind a huge wall.

This will be the last defending line before the Moratins could try and break through and take Canterlot.

Red saw almost everyone is scared, even Shining Armor as the Moratins Infantry came into view.

Then, Shining Armor yelled, "Now!"

A group of unicorn use their magic to bring down heavy logs and smashed them into the Invader.

After that, a group of tanks that cause Red and the other came into view.

The group of unicorn succeeded on turning one of the tank over but a Panther tank turned and fire a round at them.

Half of the unicorns were killed by the blast, thus leaving a giant gap on the wall.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight screamed and ran over to where Shining Armor lay.

She helped him up and led him over to where the trenches are dug.

A round exploded in front of Red and the other, other them back.

Red got up and sat next to Ace, saying, "Hell, it a lot better if the Nazis are here!"

"Damn the fucking Nazis! We another way to take out those tanks!" said Ace, then he pointed at Red horn, "Can you use your magic to blow them up? You did it before."

Red looked at his horn and said, "I don`t even know how I done its!"

The tank is 20 feet away from them, coming closer.

Time is running out.

"Well use it." Said Ace, "There nothing else!"

Red gulped as he looked at the tank.

He seen Twilight blown stuff up before with her magic, but he couldn`t remembered how he do its.

Red stand up and aimed his horn at the tank.

He concentrate his mind together and let out a zap of green beam from his horn at the tank.

It bounces off the tank armor and its sizzles off.

It like a monster laughing for something that was an epic fail.

Then, Pinkie jumped up and yelled, "Ahh, you stupid thing!" and she toss Boneless at the tank.

Right when the rubber chicken hit it, the tank itself exploded.

Red was shocked and does Pinkie.

**[Here is another song for this scene, its called Victory Melody from Call of Duty 3. Once you got the song playing, continue reading.]**

_How the hell Pinkie do that?_ Red thought, looking at the tank.

Then, he heard jets passing overhead.

Red looked up and caught a glimpse at the jet streaming close, dropping bombs on the reminder of the Moratin tanks and Infantry.

When the same jet pass by a second time, Red saw a star and stripe painted on their wingtip.

Red got up and cheered.

The ponies in the line don`t know what he`s doing so they all got up and cheered.

The jet tipped its left wing as in 'your welcome' then fly off to joined his other comrade.

At the same time, in the sky, a huge portal lit up and out came helicopters, troop transport ship, fighter jets, etcs.

Helicopters started landing around the defenders and soldiers,[ no one in this world are human,] are jumping out the helicopters and taking out the reminder of the Moratin Invading Force.

"I guess someone called in the cavalry." Red said to Ace.

[**the ****song stop right here. You may listen to the rest of the song but do not continue on.]**

Then, a colonel walked up to them.

Red and Ace both saluted to the colonel who said, "At ease."

He looked around and remarked, "We come in a little late, didn`t we?"

"I guess so sir." Red replied.

The Colonel looked at them and said, "What unit you`re from?"

Before Red replied, Ace said, "We`re both from the DDF, sir."

"The Dimensional Fighting Force?"

"Yes sir."

The colonel snicker and said, "I thought they already deactivated it."

Both Red and Ace were shocked.

They shut down their unit?

"I got to get back to my men, thank for a chat." The colonel went back to the group of stallions.

Red and Ace didn`t say anything until the Equestrian Girls and Spike ran up to them, saying, "We did it!" or "How that as a rotten apple!" or "Did you saw the look on Red face when he shot that tank?" or even "Boneless is our hero!"

Red saw Twilight helping Shining Armor to his hooves.

"You all right?" Red asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," says Shining Armor, "Just a head bump."

He look up t the sky and said, "Wow, I never know we have allies in another galaxy."

"It all thank to Red and Ace." Said Twilight.

Shining Armor looked at Red and said, "How should we ever repay you?"

Red shrugged and heard his name being called out.

He turned and saw three of his closest friends running toward him.

It Peter, Grim and the new kid Angel. [**Author notes; if you read my story, these three were from the first story.]**

"Guys!" said Red and they ended up in a group hug.

"Okay, enough with the hug." Said Red, pushing them off him.

Then, he asked, "How did you find me?"

The three of them looked at each other before Peter replied , "After you told us to go to the barrack, we noticed something fishy is going on so after 10 minutes, we went to the radar station and found you or Ace are not in the area."

"And," Grim added, "the high-official reported that the Moratins is on to something so we went and discover they`re attacking this place. Then, we found you."

Red thought for a moment and said, "Is it true that the DDF is deactivated?"

No one spoke for a moment, except for the gunfire.

Then, Angel spoke up, "Yeah. They did. And now, they transferred us to a different unit."

"Where are you transferred to?" Red asked.

The three of them show the patch on their left shoulder.

It have a eagle on it.

The Screaming Eagle or known to be part of the 101st Airborne Division.

"We ask to be with you, Red," said Peter, "so we could fight together."

Red was about to say something when Twilight walk up behind him.

"Are these the people you told me about Red?" she said, looking at the three.

"Yep." Red answered.

"Well, nice to meet you!" she said, clopping her hooves with Peter, Grim and Angel.

Once the area is cleared, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess

"Princess Twilight! Red! I`m happy that you alright!" said Celestia.

Cadence ran over to Shining Armor and said, "I am too that we are back together."

Shining Armor nodded and said, "when our next attack?"

Then, Celestia said, "I`m not sure. Right now, our allies here are helping us pushing the Moratin out of Canterlot. General Fowler here," she pointed at a stallion wearing a four star helmet, " agree to stay with us until the Moratin are out of this world."

"But what about the Element of Harmony?" Twilight asked, worrying.

Everyone looked at Fowler who replied, "I come to agree that the Element of Harmony is not view as a weapon, as General Johnson has predicted, and it will not be destroy."

Everyone sighed with relief but Twilight froze and said, "Wait a minute! We just left the Tree of Harmony back at Ponyville!"

This caught everyone by surprise.

Celestia turned to Fowler and said to him, "How long will your troop get in reach to Ponyville?"

"Probably about four days. Depending on how the Moratin resist." Fowler replied.

Celestia sighed and turned to Twilight, "Twilight, I want you to take Red and the other to go and retrieve the Element of Harmony."

Before Twilight could says anything, Shining Armor said, "No! It too dangerous to go out there. They`ll be dead within minutes once they stepped hooves outside!"

Every ponies is looking at him, Shining Armor continue, "And beside, the Moratin can never find the Element of Harmony. The only way to save it if we hit them head on and push them back! It will be counted for saving Equestria."

Everyone is nodding, including Celestia.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight began, "I would come to accept this mission is I`m with Red and of course, the other including Ace since he`d been like this before."

"What are you saying?" said Celetsia.

"What I`m saying that if we go out there together as a team, there high possible rate that we most likely to survive. We`ll never going to fail you or any other ponies to rescue the Element of Harmony and save Equestria. We will not going to fail to do our duty."

Celestia nodded and said, "Very well then. May the sake of Equestria rest in you hooves."

She turned to Red, "Please keep notes on Ace, you`ll never know what he going to do."

"Yes, your majesty." Said Red.

Celestia walked back to her castle and the meeting departed, thus leaving Red, Ace, the Equestria Girls, Spike, Peter, Grim and Angel.

Red turned to the girls, saying, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Red, "said Rarity, "It not like we`re going to sit back and watch while all this is happening!"

"And beside," said Rainbow, crossing her arm over her chest, " we want to fight these loser after what did to us back in Ponyville!"

Fluttershy added, "Like you said Red, no matter what happened, we always stick together, even in conflict such as this one."

"We`re going to fight back to retake Equestria!" said Spike and before Applejack could says her line, Pinkie hopped in, "And Sweet Apple Acres!"

Applejack stare at Pinkie.

Red looked at Ace who shrugged.

Then, he sighed.

Helicopters are now bringing in supplies.

Red turned and started walking toward the weapon depots.

"Where are you going?" Twilight called out to Red.

Red then yelled back, "Gotta put you into training, the war is not going to wait for you!"

The girls smiled and ran after him, leaving Ace thinking, _What did they got themselves into?_

**[Author notes; So with tide turned again the Moratin, Equestria now have allies that will help them win the war. Just to be a spoiler, the next chapter is going to be The Battle of Ponyville. Try and stick to the story.]**

**[Also, please type of the review below about the story, I`m open to everyone who will give me idea to this story and topic.]**


	4. Operation Neptune

_After the assault of Canterlot and the arrival of the Allies, the Moratin Empire fell back and set up heavily fortified positions all over Equestria, one of them is Ponyville._

_Me and the girls, including Spike, are now under Red command to rescue the Element of Harmony._

_We are assigned to the 101__st__ Airborne Division, better to be known as the Screaming Eagles._

_I always thought they are some form of a Pegasus unit._

_Anyway as second in command, it my responsibility to keep our squad alive._

_The Allied Command has ordered the 101__st__ to go and take Ponyville and the EverFree Forest._

_I hope we`ll make it out of this alive._

- Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 3

Operation Neptune

May 28

0945 hours

Somewhere ten miles north of Ponyville

After checking their gears and guns, Twilight and the other are ready to board the truck that are ready to take them to the north side of Ponyville.

The are located ten miles like it said above. The army trained them only for three days of learning how to fire and clean a gun and combat techniques.

Each pony receive a helmet [ If they want it], a combat gear, and two pair of robotic hands on which its allow them to fire a gun and do other actions.

The armory lets them choose whatever weapon they want so Twilight is equip with a M-14 rifle and a M9 pistol.

Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy have M16A2 Assault rifle and a M9 pistol.

Rarity have a M4 carbine and a M9 pistol.

Rainbow Dash [who have a natural sense of ability] is given a Barrett M82A1 Sniper rifle and a Desert Eagle.

Applejack [the strongest in the group] is given a L86A2 HK machine gun or known as a SAW.

What really ironic is that Applejack prefer to have a bigger pistol, on which she chose the Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver or known as the Dirty Harry.

Ace is equip with a L85A1 rifle, and Uzi and a double M1911 Colt .45

Red is equip with a Stoner 63 carbine and a M1A1 Thompson.

As it turn out, Red is the only one without a pistol. No one know why, it just that he just don`t want another one.

Every ponies have his/her own specialty.

Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie are Engineer, on which the carried explosives.

Rainbow is radioman, on which she call in airstrike or support from other unit.

Fluttershy is the medic, she care and treat wounded soldiers or civilians in combat.

Applejack is the support gunner. But she also need to have a LAAW rocket launcher in case they run into enemy armor.

Red and Ace are both officer.

Ace is a Captain while Red is a lieutenant.

Twilight once asked Red why he and Ace are in the frontline and not leading the company.

"Because," Red began, inserting a stick magazine into his Thompson, "We both ask to be in the frontline so we can be in combat a lot easily then being sent behind, working behind a desk and do nothing. You know it obvious on why there a princess in the frontline. You could get yourself killed, you know that right?"

Twilight nodded and said, "But I ask for it."

Red finished loading his gun and turned to face Twilight, "You`ve been reading that Soldier Manual I gives you, didn`t you?"

"Maybe. Hey, I`m trying to understand the army and going into combat. Of course I`ve been reading about it."

"Okay." Said Red.

Then, he went and jump on top on a jeep hood and said, "Alright everyone fall in on me!"

Every ponies gather around Red.

"There two things I want you all to know. One, I don`t do speeches so don`t ask me what I`m going to says before we head in to combat.

Two, there is good news and bad news, which one you want to hear first?"

Before anyone could says anything, Pinkie blurted out, "The bad news!"

"Okay the bad news is that the army got Ace out of a mental hospital and is assigned to us."

"Well, what the good news?" Applejack said.

Ace replied, "The good news is that with I`m here, we have better chance of then surviving. I have more combat experience Red do so if I tell you what to do, follow it. Alright guys, in the truck! We got to move out!"

Every ponies grabbed their things and began boarding trucks. It a World War II M1A1 truck and it capable of holding 10 passenger.

The other six will be boarding a jeep that will be in front of the truck.

Ace and three other soldier will be on the jeep while Red, Peter, Grim, Angel and the Equestria Girls board the truck.

Twilight sat in the back of the truck, next to Applejack.\

While they are boarding, Spike ran up and tried to board the truck, saying, " Hold up! I`m coming too."

"Spike!" said Twilight, looking through the opening, "What are you even doing here?"

"I want to be with you guys!" Spike replied.

Before anyone could do anything, Red held up his hooves and looked at Ace for answer, who said, "He a dragon. We can use his fire-breathing as a flamethrower. Someone, give him a gun."

"Here, use mine." Said Rarity, handing Spike her M9.

"Thank." Said Spike and Red help him up on to the truck.

**[Author notes; I know it sound funny but who would gives a baby dragon a gun? I know he need something to protect himself but really?]**

Red is the last one on the truck when Ace came up and looked at all the ponies, saying, "There two rules about being in my squad. Rule number 1, you all looked to me dead. Rule number 2,… aw heck refer to rule number 1, you all are going to die anyway." And he went to the jeep.

"What was that all about?" said Rainbow, scratching her head.

"You want to what its about, read a poem." Twilight answered her, smiling.

Then, the truck move and they are on their way to Ponyville.

On the road are other vehicle that are also heading toward Ponyville.

There are burned out vehicle on either side of the road that were destroyed while attempting to reach the village.

While on the road, Peter started acting like he is the leader of the squad, imitating Red voice by saying, " Alright squad, here is for today plan. We are on a secret mission to rescue some coffee and donut. But the problem is, the Moratins drink all the coffee and ate all the donuts. Now we have to go and kick their asses."

"No the Moratins blows up the Twinkie factory. That why we have to go and kick their asses." Said Red, matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Said Peter, grinning.

_Why these people are idiot?_ Twilight thought, rolling her eyes.

She looked and saw Fluttershy shivering.

"Hey, Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked her, lending over.

Fluttershy looked at Twilight in the eyes and replied, "Oh Twilight, What have I been thinking about coming into this mess. You know I don`t like violence."

Twilight thought for a minutes and said, "Yeah but we need you Fluttershy! You`re our medic."

She took her hooves into her.

"Tell you what, once we get up there, I will stand by you at all time."

"Oh thank you Twilight."

They hugged each other.

"Oh, and try not to kill them. Just wound them okay?"

Fluttershy nodded.

They both smiled when a stallion ran up behind the truck, yelling, "Hey! Wait up!"

" oh, boy! It old Jack!"Peter exclaimed, nudging Grim next to him.

"That not funny, Peter!" Jack yelled, running as everyone in the truck encourage him to get in the truck.

Red held out his robotic hand for Jack to grab on to.

They both was about to reach each other when a artillery round, an 88, came down and hit Jack on the spot.

Red fell backward at the truck floor as more shells came screaming by, hitting all around them.

Their truck rock left and right until its turn on its right two wheel and crash on its side.

Then a black out…

Twilight work up in time to see a F-22 Raptor fighter jet fly overhead.

She is lying on the ground in the middle of the road in front of an overturned truck.

She could see a giant hole on the caravan sheet.

_Did I just went through that?_ She thought.

Then, Red and another stallion Twilight saw at Ace jeep, reaches her and pulled her toward a 10-foot wall gate where the other at.

They are taking fire from the other side of the wall.  
A bullet came by and hit the stallion in the forehead, killing him instantly.

Red finally got Twilight behind the wall, and ran up to another stallion, another lieutenant, and said something Twilight couldn`t heard because of the gunfire.

[**There is another song that need to be play for this scene, it called Over the Wall from Call of Duty 3.**]

The lieutenant nodded and lined his back against the wall, hold his two robotic hand together and help boost Red up over the wall.

After that, it was Twilight turn.

She walked up and set one of her hooves on the lieutenant hand and was boosted up to the top.

Twilight looked over and saw ponies running and firing at the church where the Moratins is at.

Twilight jumped over and hide behind a tombstone.

They are in a graveyard.

A plane came by and crashes into a tower, creating smoke over the house.

Twilight spotted Red five yards in front of her and ran toward him.

A bullet nearly hit Twilight in the side of the head as she ducked behind a tombstone next to Red.

"They`re pinning us down, Red!" Twilight yelled.

"That why there a thing called 'Return Fire'!" Red yelled back.

He got up and opened fire with his Stoner at the house.

Twilight took a deep breath and also got up, firing her M14.

The rest of the squad catches up and began returning fire.

Red turned and face toward the group, "We need to get out of the graveyard! Follow me!"

Red ran toward the church house and jumped in a ditch next to it.

The other looked at each other and followed.

Once they are out of the graveyard, the ditch led them next to a road, litter with tanks, trucks, debris all over the place the Allies bombed before the assault.

They made it to a bomb-out house and Red ordered Twilight to take point and check the house.

"Wait a minute," says Applejack, pushing Twilight out of the way, "why do Twilight has to take point?"

"Because, Twilight here know Ponyville a lot more than I do. I need you guys to stay here and watch the road. Beside, it not like someone inside is waiting to kill her." Red replied.

Twilight turned to Applejack, saying, "It all right, I can handle this."

Twilight walked up to the house, stepping through the front door.

Right when she stepped into the living room, a Moratin came out of nowhere and hit Twilight in the face with the butt of his AK-47.

Twilight stumbled back, dropping her M-14.

The Moratin tried to aim his gun but Twilight quickly use her magic to take gun and hit the Moratin in the face. The Moratin grunted then grabbed Twilight by the hair and threw her again the ground. He took out his pistol and before he could pulled the trigger and shot repeatedly in the chest and stumble forward, landing on top of Twilight.

When she push him off, she saw Red pointed his Thompson, smoke coming out of the barrel.

"You`re alright?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, thank." She said and was helped up.

Then, the wall exploded. Red and Twilight isn`t hurt but they saw their tank outside the wall.

They got out of the house and hid behind the tank as bullets, mortar everything the Moratins are hitting around them.

The rest of the squad are there, firing at houses where the Moartins is at.

Ace jumped by and said to Red, "Red! You and Twilight go on the tank and direct their fire on to those houses!" he pointed at houses where the Moratins is at.

"What about you and the other?" Twilight asked.

"I`ll lead them through and take out the reminder of those asshole!" Ace replied and ran to where the squad is.

There are other Allies tanks and infantry on the street but no one is moving until those are out of the way.

Red got on top of the M1 Abram tank and help Twilight up.

"Twilight here the plan," Red began, " I will give the coordinate, you will tell them to the gunner on this tank, got it?"

"Got it." Twilight replied, looking at the other but keeping her head down.

Right when Red looked over, a bullet misses him, nearly in inches.

"I guess they`re shooting at officers now." Said Red, ducking next to Twilight.

It true, since he is the lieutenant, he have a gray bar painted in front of his helmet.

Red looked at Twilight, "Twilight, why don`t you give the coordinate and I`ll tell the gunner?"

Twilight nodded and looked over.

She saw a Moratin MG nest, raining fire down on them from a two-story house up ahead.

"There is a MG emplacement on a house up ahead!" Twilight yelled, ducking down.

"What story!"

"Uh… I think it second story, first window!"

Red nodded and take a phone that was on the side of the tank turret, began speaking into it to the gunner.

Twilight felt the tank rocked as its fire a round into the house up ahead.

That MG is put out of action.

"Now you`re getting it!" said Red, patting Twilight on the back.

The tank moved forward as it ran into another MG emplacement.

Twilight gives the coordinate, Red tell the coordinate to the tank while the tank fire.

After fighting through several blocks, they ran into the Moratins tank unit.

"Their tanks in front of us!" Twilight shouted, shaken.

"Is it our or their?" Red asked.

"Their!"

Red took a glance to the front of the tank and quickly said to the gunner, "We got Russian T-63s in front of us! About three of them."

The Abram fired on once, knocking out one of the T-63 tank, then back up and drive into another road.

Twilight looked at Red and said, "Whew! I thought we`re going to-," she never finish her sentence.

The tank under her exploded, sending her crashing through a cafe shop.

Red and the rest of the squad, came in as more artillery rounds exploding outside.

Twilight got up, and looked at the tank.

"What about the tankers?" she asked, still looking at the tank.

"There no helping now." Said Ace, walking to the back door of the café shop.

They all went through the back, ran across the street, and ran into a park in a middle of a firefight.

They got behind debris as a sergeant ran up to Red and Ace.

"Sir!" he began, "Those Moras are beating the hell of us!"

"What unit are you from?" Ace asked.

"4th Platoon, G Company." The sergeant replied.

Red looked at Ace saying, "G Company," like he never heard of it.

Ace turned to the sergeant, "What division?"

"17th Airborne Division sir, is that bad?"

Red and Ace looked at each other.

Red turned to the sergeant and said, "No, it fine. What your unit objective?"

"Try and take the town square."

Red and Ace looked at each other again with expression, with Ace saying, "Well that a problem."

Twilight and the other keep firing at the Moratins on the other side of the park as Peter ran up to her and said, "Red and Ace want all NCOs to them now."

"But I don`t even have a rank." Said Twilight.

"You do now." Peter answered and ran back.

Twilight followed him until they reaches their squad leader.

"Okay, there been a change of plan," Red began, taking out a map, "As it turn out, there are four airborne division all attacking at the same time and all four of them have a same objective. That why there guys all over the place with different patches. We got scramble up and couldn`t find our unit so now, we have to work with another division."

"What the plan now?" Grim asked.

Red smiled.

_Something wrong with that smile_, Twilight thought as Red ordered the squad together.

He ordered Applejack and Rarity to pour down suppressive fire as Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy go and flank the left side of the Moratins position .

Red, Ace and Spike flank the right side.

Rainbow will shoot any Moratins officers that will most likely order a counter-attack.

The sergeant squad will do the same thing by attacking another position.

While flanking the Moratins on the left side, Twilight saw a Moratin preparing to fire at Red.

She aim her M-14 at him and try to hit him in the shoulder but, with so many gunfire and explosion around them, she fired and, in slow-motion, the bullet hit the Moratin square in the face, killing him.

Twilight watched in horror as the Moratin stumble backward and landed in the ground.

She just killed somebody. She didn`t to mean to do it.

She froze behind a bush as the rest of the fight continue on it pace.

"Keep up the firing!" Red yelled as they advance.

Twilight shook her hand and begin moving.

The rest of the Moratins, with so many firepower hitting them, retreat from the park,allowing the Allies to move forward.

When they got out of the park, Twilight saw her castle, not even touch by the bombing or anything else that is happening in Ponyville.

Twilight waved at Red and pointed at her castle, saying, "We need to get to the castle!"

Red nodded and ran over to the sergeant, asking him is he want to come with him and the squad to the castle.

The sergeant shook his head and said to Red, " No thank you, sir, I got report to head to the south side of the village. You be careful now."

He and Red shook their robotic hand together and when they`re about to depart, Red said to the sergeant, "Hey! I haven`t got your name!"

"It Risnerv, sir." He replied and they both went in opposite direction, heading to their own squad.

When Red got to his squad, he motioned toward the castle, saying, "Let`s move out."

When they reached to the castle, they walked in quietly and checked each room to make sure the enemy is not in there to ambush them.

Twilight walked into the throne room.

_Good, at least they didn`t do anything harmful to the castle,_ Twilight thought, sitting down on her throne, _well, except for that mortar on the ground that crashed through three days earlier._

She is tire from all the fighting they have a minute ago. Then she thought of that pony she just killed.

_What have I done_, she thought.

The rest of the squad came in an Red said, "Good job guys. You survive your first combat mission and whether or not, you are going to be a soldier for the rest of this war. The Moratins are falling back now and their chance for them to counter attac-,"

Before he could finish, the wall and window behind him explode.

Every ponies took cover as the castle shook side to side.

Twilight looked up in time to see two T-63, the same one they encounter on the street earlier, driving up toward to the front of the castle, firing alongside with Moratin Infantry on either side of the two tanks.

There must be fifty of them advancing .

"The Moras are attacking the castle!" Twilight yelled.

"we can see that Twilight!" said Rainbow, getting up.

Everyone took position near hole and broken windows and began returning fire.

The Moratin Infantry took cover while one of the T-63 fired and the round exploded on top of them but none of them is hurt.

"We need to take out those tank!" said Twilight, reloading her M-14.

Red thought for a moment and said, "I got it! Cover me!"

He ran through the hole and jump behind the debris.

When he tried to run to the tank, he was getting shot at by the Moratin Infantry.

Twilight was about to go through the hole but was stopped by Ace who said to her, "I`ll go down and help. You tell the rest to bring their fire at the ground troop." Then, he went through the hole.

Twilight turned and said, "Every ponies need to direct their at the Infantry!"

Everyone stopped firing at the tanks that they thought they could explode and began firing at the Infantry.

The Infantry took cover while Red and Ace went and ran toward the T-63s.

Red jumped on the first tank, open the hatch and sprayed his Stoner into it. Then, he took out a British made high-explosive Gamma grenade. He threw one in and jump off, leaving the tank that shoot out fireball from the turret.

Ace jumped on the second tank and, when he reaches the turret, the tank commander came out, pointing his Luger at him, but before he could pulled the trigger, Ace quickly took out his double Colt .45 and shot both of them at the same time in the commander face.

The rest of the Moras saw him and began shooting at him.

Ace grabbed the tank commander by the armpit, hauls him out of the turret and jumped in the tank and killed all the tank crew.

He made the tank to go forward, passing by the other burned out tank that Red destroyed and stop, turn its turret around, facing the Moratins then climb out of the turret and grabbed the 50. Cal machine gun on top of the turret, saying, "Say hello to my little friend!" and fire at the Moratins.

Half of the Moratins are killed from this while the other half fall back, only to be mowed down by another Allied squad.

Ace got off of the tank and joined Red as a squadron of F-22 pass overhead.

The other cheered and ran out to Red and Ace.

"You were both awesome!" squeal Rainbow.

"Well, it was nothing." Said Red.

"Hey, I get all the credit." Said Ace, matter-of-factly.

Twilight looked at the dead Moratins and said to Red, "I guess your plan worked."

Then, she noticed something.

"Uh… Applejack? Is that our rocket launcher?"

Applejack reaches back and grabbed the , LAAW off her back, saying, "Why yes, Yes it is."

Before Twilight could respond, Pinkie said, "Why didn`t you use it in the first place?"

"How the heck should I know," says Applejack, scratching her head, "I was too busy shooting my gun at those dirt eater that just destroyed my Sweet Apple Acres."

Before any of them could argue any more, Red spoke in, "Hey, it alright, Applejack forgot to use the launcher and didn`t take out those tanks. At least we hold back against the Moartins. We haven`t hold them off it it wasn`t for Twilight jabbering and actually pointed out that we need to go to the castle. If we hadn`t get to the castle before the Moratins did, they could`ve use this as their last stand to hold the village but we spoiled it."

Every ponies were congratulating Twilight who blushed and said, "Thank."

Then more Allied squad came by and the Equestria squad join them to finish the battle.

They survive their first contact and brought back Ponyville, but there more they are about to face and it a lot more deadly than fighting in one village.

**[Well, there is goes the Battle of Ponyville. If there any mistake in this chapter or something you want to ask, send me a comment and I`ll fix it right up. Also, it you want to know what happen next, go on favorite and click on story so you`ll know when the next chapter is publish.]**


	5. Tree of Harmony

Chapter 4

Tree of Harmony

**[I really suggest you play this song for this scene, the song called Brothers in Arms Hell`s Highway main theme. If you get the song going, wait for the drum part to pass then continue reading,]**

Darkness had fallen over the sky as Sweet Apple Acres burn from the fighting earlier.

Red looked at the farm and watched a convoy passing by the farm on the road. He kept wondering why the Moratins Empire attack Equestria. He also wondered how they even get here. They must have stolen a portal device prototype from the black market like Ace did three months earlier.

While he is thinking about it, Rainbow Dash cam up to him and said, "Red, there someone on the phone that need to talk to you."

She handed out her radio phone to Red and he accept it and began speaking into it.

While this is happening, Twilight decided to talk to all of the squad members, especially those who joined their squad before the assault of Ponyville began.

Everyone were talking about what happened earlier today and almost everyone scored their first kill.

**[if you`re playing the song, stop it right here but don`t delete the tab or restart the song, you`ll need it at the end of this chapter.]**

While defending the castle, Rainbow fired her sniper at a officer and, without knowing the caliber of the gun, the officer head exploded like a watermelon.

Applejack mowed down a group of Moratins that were about to flank them somewhere in Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie ended up throwing all of her grenades randomly and killed a Moratin. She doesn`t know it yet.

Rarity accidentally fired her M-16 and killed a Moratin who was hiding in a tree.

Some luck shot.

Red, Ace, Peter, Grim and Angel killed someone before they even went to Equestria.

The only one that didn`t never kill anyone are Fluttershy and Spike, since they both don`t want to take some random person life.

After talking to some of them, Twilight went to a table where two stallion is sitting at.

Twilight walked up and them and said, "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I just wanted to says that was some performance you two pulled off this morning." She laughed nervously.

The two stallions didn`t say anything, they just looked at her with pain in their eyes.

Twilight gulped and said, "So, what your name?"

The one on the left said, "the name is Garnett. Over here is Allan. We used to have a buddy named Two-Bit but he died this morning, trying to drag you out when the truck crashed."

When he said this, it made Twilight smiled faded and though back when she was pulled from the road to safely.

"I`m sorry." Twilight managed to choke out.

"No," says Allen, "don`t feel sorry for anything. Never should feel sorry for anyone. Shit happened all the time. People kept getting hit in the head or get blown to smithereens. It war. It supposed to be like that."

When he finished, Red called out, "Everyone, fall on me! Let`s move it!"

When everyone gathered, Red got up on the same jeep hood from this morning and said, " Alright, we got order from Canterlot that we may process into the EverFree forest and find the Tree of Harmony, but this is a top secret mission so nobody is allow to know about this in and out. There are thirteen of us so let try and stay together in case we get lost in there."

Right when he finish, Spike burped out a letter.

Twilight took the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear my fateful and royal student, Twilight Sparkle_

_I came to tell you that the High Command are allowing you to proceed into the center of the Everfree forest to find and recover the Tree of Harmony. Be warned; our Allied has not fully secure the Everfree forest. There may be an enemy lurking in the shadow. If Red has already told you about the this, Please take notice of this letter. Good luck!_

_From, Princess Celestia_

Right when she finished, Spike burped out another letter.

Twilight took it and read it. Then she said, " Oh and those of you that don`t originally lives here, may not go to the Tree of Harmony."

"Aw but that not fair!" Peter whined, shaking his head.

"That was an order." Said Twilight, matter-of-factly.

"Okay then," said Red, getting down from the jeep, "Let`s move out."

"I knew coming out here at night is a bad idea, especially if there someone around the corner waiting to kill you." Said Rarity, shivering.

They all are walking down a trail that led into the EverFree Forest.

"Well duh!" said Pinkie, jumping next to Rarity, "Not at least the writer of this story will make us go down this trail and after passing some weird cool looking rocks, I will jump up and says, 'Ooh, that some funny looking rocks! Maybe it another one of those face pranks!'"

"Story? What story? Someone is making a story of us?" Rarity frowned.

They pass by some rocks and Pinkie jumped up and said, "Ooh, that some funny looking rocks! Maybe it another one of those face pranks!"

Then she looked at Rarity, "See? What did I told you?"

Right behind Pinkie. Rainbow said, "Pinkie, we all know you`re a bit psychotic. Stop acting like you know everything."

"But I`m not! You have to believe me!" Pinkie replied, turning to face Rainbow.

Then Applejack picked up, "Who some hot-headed pony will want to write a story about this?"

"The fact that he is not a pony and write this for people like him. I think there a thing called FanFiction he was trying to publish."

They all looked at Red in front of them, then looked at each other saying, "Nah."

"Sometime Pinkie, you are scary when you act normal in the time like this." Said Rainbow.

"I know." Said Pinkie, jumping up and down.

Then Red said, "Pinkie, why can`t you stop jumping up and down and act serious for one minute?"

"Cause, I don`t." came a reply.

Red then whispered to Ace, "She most likely going to get killed first."

Ace nodded and whispered back to Red, "At least she didn`t show any sign of stupidity."

"I heard that!" Pinkie called out.

Red chuckle softly and said, "At least she does represent the Element of Laughter."

The eight ponies continue to walked down the trail when Red stopped and hold up his fist in the air, meaning to halt.

The other stopped.

They all looked at Red and wondered why they stopped even though they have some place else to be.

Red whispered something to Ace and they both looked around.

Then, they heard voices up on the trail.

"Get to the side." Red said and they all break up.

Ace, Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity to one side to the left, Red, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Spike to the right.

They waited silently when a Moratin patrol on the trail came into view.

While they are passing by, Rainbow lend over to Ace whisper, "Why can`t we take them out? There four of them and nine of us?"

Ace then whisper back, "Cause, is we take em` out now, the gunfire will alert every other enemy patrol in the area and it`ll will give away our position. It will be a bloody mess if they found us."

When the patrol disappeared, the squad went back on the trail and continue walking downward.

Suring they`re safe, Red said to Twilight, " Are you sure this is the trail that will lead us to the Tree of Harmony?"

Twilight answered him, " Of course Red, Princess Celestia took you and Ace out here because you both were part of the Element of Harmony."

"Say again why we don`t get our own crystal?" Ace asked, without looking back.

Twilight thought for a moment then said, "  
I don`t know. Legend says that there are only six main crystal. Princess Celestia said it mysterious to have two more even thought they`re not part of it at all. With the Element of Lightness and Darkness. Red, you says you potential is Courageous while Ace is Honor. I think you`re power are part of Celestia and Luna magic. I`m not sure. I says after this is all over, we`ll do a little research about it."

They reached a crater that have a cave with light coming out of its entrance.

They went down the stair and into the cave. They found out that the Element of Harmony is still in place, not even touch.

"Okay, we found it, now what?" said Red, walking up to the tree.

"Do we take the Element of Harmony down?" said Fluttershy, looking outside, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don`t know," said Twilight, also walking up to the tree next to Red, "The crystal stays in place to the tree. It impossible just to take it off."

Then, Pinkie started to jump up and down, saying, "Ooh, ooh! Why don`t we just take it with us?"

"You mean take the tree down and carry it with us back to Canterlot?" said Applejack, frowning.

"Yeah! We just cut it down with an ax and everything will be right where it was!"

Red tapped his chin then said, " I don`t know, I mean, it might work. Just cut it down, drag it outside then call in an Extraction chopper to pick up the tree then get out of here."

Twilight continue to look at the tree then said, "I wonder why the Moratin didn`t come here in the first place."

"It probably it some-," before Red could finish his sentence, a bullet whizzed by and hit the side of Red helmet and ricocheted off.

Red fell to the floor as everyone took cover when more bullets came by.

Red got up, took cover behind the tree and yelled, "Ambush!"

"Shut up Leggett!" Ace yelled back then opened up his L85 carbine at the Moratin outside.

The other joined in and Applejack yelled under the roar of gunfire at Ace, "Is that his name, Leggett?"

"No!" Ace replied, reloading his gun, "Every time he`d yelled the word ambush, I called him Leggett!"

The cave shook violently as the Moratins tried to shell them.

Twilight kept her head down then called out, "They`ve been waiting for us! Got any idea on how to get out of here?"

Red looked around then got an idea. He jumped in front of the tree and grabbed one of the Element and began to pulled on it.

Applejack saw him and yelled, "Leggett! What are you doing?"

"Stop calling me Leggett and start helping me get the crystal out!" he yelled back, still trying to pull the crystal off.

More bullets kicked around him as Red stop trying and ran over to where Twilight and Rarity is.

When he slide beside Twilight, Twilight said to him, " You know you just can`t take the crystal off, you know that?"

" Yeah and that suck!" Red replied then began firing his Stoner.

After two hours of a firefight, Rainbow ran across and slide beside Red and Twilight, saying, "We`re running low on ammo! We need to find a better way to get out of here."

Twilight looked around then pointed at the ceiling, saying, "I can use my magic to make those rocks come down and block off the entrance."

"Are you sure?" said Rarity, loading her last mag into her M-16, "It the only way out of here!"

"Just trust me!" Twilight said.

They all looked at Red for answer who give a okay sign.

Twilight then jumped out into the opening and concentrate her magic to the ceiling but she can`t because the Moratins were shooting at her.

She heard Red yelled, " Suppressive fire! Cover Twilight!"

When the Moratins stop shooting at her, Twilight jumped out into the opening again and concentrate on the ceiling. She managed to get the rocks to move then its came crashing down, blocking the entrance.

Every one coughed and saw what Twilight has done.

"Twilight! What did you do that for?" Pinkie asked her, moving up to the blocked entrance.

"Something tells me I has to do it." Twilight answered back then walked toward the tree. " I felt I has to block that entrance. I believe there is another way out."

"Well, where is it?" said Spike, wondering what Twilight is talking about.

"There." She said, pointing at the tree.

"Uh.. Twilight? That a tree." Spike said, confused.

"No, Spike," says Twilight, "The Element."

"What will the Element will do?" said Applejack, rubbing her head.

"I don`t know," says Twilight, shaking her head, " It just…" she stopped.

"Well, what is it?" said Rarity.

They followed Twilight gazed and looked at the tree.

It seem the crystals are glowing, then the tree began to glow also as it began to shiner brighter and brighter.

"What going on?" Rainbow stammered as they all cover their eyes and felt their body began to moved.

Then, came a white flash…

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself and the other in the throne room inside a castle.

They are back in Canterlot.

"Did the tree take us back to Canterlot?" Fluttershy asked, looking around.

Before anyone could respond, a voice boom out, " Yes, and so does the Elements."

They all turned to see who said it.

It was Princess Celestia, followed by Princess Luna and Princess Cadence, but Shining Armor is nowhere to be found.

"Where is Shining Armor?" Twilight asked.

"He at the frontline directing troop movement and planning an assault on the enemy. He`ll be fine." Said Cadence.

"Also," Luna added, "with the Element of Harmony safely back on our hand, we can use it to drive the Moratins out of our world and restore peace."

Six Element of Harmony crystals came out above them and was spinning around in the circle.

But they were quickly put down by Celestia who said to her, "I`m afraid not, sister, if we use the Element of Harmony now, the Moratins will realized as a weapon and they`ll do whatever it take for them to get their hand on it and use it against us."

"But..."

"No, we are not having this discussion again. You know this Luna. Is they use the Element of Harmony as a weapon, we`ll be wipe off the face of the universe. It better to keep it identity hidden."

"But how should we fight them without the Elements?" Luna asked.

Celestia looked at her and at the group, saying, "We have Allies. They can help us push the Moratin Empire out of our world by force and restore peace like we always do. It doesn`t take magic to win, it take trust and bravery to do it. That why we are not alone to fight."

Twilight looked at her squad then said, "You can count on us, Princess Celestia."

Celestia only shook her head then replied, "I`m afraid that you`ve been forbidden to go back into the war zone."

"But why?" they all said in unison.

Celestia continue, "It too dangerous to go back out there. You might as well get killed like we lost a number of mares and stallions when we assaulted Ponyville. You all know what it like to be up there. Only Red and Ace can go back, of course but I only send you girls up there to recover the Elements of Harmony, not to win the war. It too risky. That why you`ve been unauthorized to go back until the war has been won."

When she finished, no one moved.

It was a moment of silence.

They couldn`t believe it!

They work so hard coming this far and this is what they deserve.

**[If you still have the song that I ask you pause in the beginning of the chapter, you may resume playing it and continue reading.]**

"Princess Celestia?" Red said, walking up to her, "I know we came with a really bad start to understand why you wouldn`t let the princess or the other who have connection with the Elements of Harmony or even a baby dragon in the middle of the war, I mean, it complicated to have a princess out into the frontline and for the sake of Equestria`s, I needed them to help me and Ace to fight back against the Moratins."  
"And what do you expect her if we really wouldn`t…" says Luna but Celestia hold up her hand to keep quiet and said, "Go on."

Red continue, "We really need them, your highness. Me and Ace wouldn`t last a minute without them by our side. They`re the one that led us to our first victory at Ponyville and got the Elements of Harmony back. We needed some ponies who have the power to withstand anything that come in their way and they have that power. I`m beginning to think they are the key to win this war. You got to let them go back, please."

This is the first time any of them saw Red begging for something.

Celestia sighed then looked at Luna who said to her, "I come to agree with him. They did went through many dangerous things before."

Celestia looked at Cadence who said, "I`m not sure."

Cadence looked at the group, "You sure you want to go back out there? I don`t want you to get hurt."

Everyone in the group nodded, then that all looked at Celestia for a final request.

Celestia sighed then said, "You are allow to go back into the war but be warned, the Moratins are not going to surrender that easily and please, take care of yourself."

"We will, Princess Celestia." Said Twilight.

When they got out of the throne room, the girls and Spike were congratulating Red.

"Oh, it nothing," Red began, "I thought you don`t want to go back?"

"We want to," says Spike, "We want to stay with you and Ace so we can all stick together."

"Yes," Fluttershy added, "and we will stay together until the very end of our lives."

"Speaking of together," says Twilight, "Why can`t we board a train and head back to our company? We can`t leave anything else behind, can we?"

They all agree and left the castle.

While they are on their way back to Ponyville, Red said to Ace, "What in Celestia`s have I got them into?"

Ace replied, "I don`t know. It your idea to convince the princess to let them back into the carnage in the first place."

"Well yeah but don`t you think what I said back at the castle is true?"

"yeah, I think so. We do needed them back into the squad so we can carry out our assault against the Moratins."

"I hope so." Said Red, nervously.

He looked out of the train window and saw the sun started to go up and Red thought, _Did we really fought all night to get the Elements of Harmony back?_

It doesn`t matter now. What matter is that they got the Elements of Harmony back and now has to worried what come next in the future.

Red hope what he`d said back at the castle is true.

If not, it might be a problem to their lives and the faith of Equestria.


	6. Forgotten

Chapter 5

Forgotten

When they reached back to Ponyville, they receive orders to prepare for an upcoming operation.

"We`re having another operation?" says Applejack, field stripping her machine gun, "But we just got here."

"Well, that what they says," said Red, putting the Field order into his pocket, "At least we`re not going back to the forest."

Then, Rainbow crosses her arm, saying, "Well, what is this operation anyway?"

Red shrugged and replied, "I don`t know. We`re not allow to know about it until next week."

He turned and head down the rows of tents they've been put in for the operation.

No one is allow to go out of the compound. They restricted their limits for security reason.

"Well, this is the dumbest idea I`ve ever take part on!" said Rarity, than she stomp away to her tent.

Everyone else stay outside then walked over to a table then sit down.

Everyone started talking about their daily lives, all except Twilight, who is worried.

Applejack read her feeling and said to Twilight, "What the matter, sugar cube? Worried homesick again?"

"Two thing, Applejack," Twilight began, "one, we are home and two, I`d just stop worrying about Red. He`d been acting strange ever since the war started. He`s never act so serious and, you know, overprotecting us."

" I can see your point." said Applejack, drinking coffee the army issued them.

Peter put down his coffee and whisper so everyone at the table could hear. "Let me tell you something about Red. Sometime he can be stubborn or stressed but when he not anywhere near the war zone, he can be friendly and have a big heart but right now, he went too far off in this war, especially Ace, I mean, both of them are trying their best to keep us all alive. Even when I've never seen Red act this serious about all of us."

"How long you two been together?" Applejack asked.

"um… about four year. He joined the army last year, Ace three months before Red enlisted. And I went in when Red was on his fourth campaign. I don`t know about Grim though."

"I went in thirteen months ago," Grim reminded him, "how could you forget that?"

"I don`t know," says Peter, smiling, "I didn`t pay any attention to the paper. All I ever did is planting some C-4s into the general car. You should see the look on his face."

"How many campaign did you guys went on?" Rainbow asked."

"I don`t know. But I do remember when I ended up crushing an Abram tank into HQ because I thought it was an ice cream truck!" Peter said, starring off into nothing. Then, he added, "Good time, good time."

Everyone just looked at him until Grim said, "I think we got a little off topic here. The answer to your question is this is my eighth campaign. Peter tenth. Red, maybe twenty-sixth. I don`t know about Ace, I was never in his squad."

The Equestrian Girls and Spike were shocked.

Twenty-sixth campaign. Well that took a long time, but in a year?

"How is it possible to complete twenty six campaign in a year?" said Rainbow, confused.

"Well, you see Rainbow," Twilight began, "it dimensional travel, of course."

"But how?"

Twilight searched through her memory before replying, "Well, while I was studying about cross-dimensional travel, it said that each world has its own time. Everything is different from the way they are. For example, when me and Spike or me, Spike, Red, and Ace cross into another world three months earlier, it took us three days to get back and, how long does it take for us to get back in standard time?"

"More like, three hours." came a reply.

"And right when we got back, Ace said that they`re be spending six months here and in their world, it take an hour and six minutes. Now you get the idea of cross-dimensional time travel?"

Rainbow tapped her chin and said, "No."

Twilight sighed and said, "You`ll get use to it, eventually."

Fluttershy turned to Angel who is sitting next to Peter and said to him, "What about you? How many campaigns you went in?"

Before Angel could reply, Grim said, "Who? Angel? He`s new. This is his first campaign, not mentioning he already survived his first combat in Ponyville.

"Angel? I have a bunny named Angel but I do not know where he is. I hope he is okay." Fluttershy replied, looking into her cherry-powered drink.

Rainbow went over to Angel and said, "Hey Angel! Want a carrot?"

Angel give her a glare then said, "U mm.. No I don`t want a carrot. Why are you all making fun of me?"

Peter act like he snap out of his dream and said, "Cause, we all love making fun of new recruits. Well, you are all veteran now. No point of it anyway."

Spike came by to the table from the mess hall, sat down next to Twilight, drinking coffee.

"Spike!" says Twilight, taking away his coffee," I told you not to drink that! I don`t want you to do all hyper up like Pinkie over there."

She pointed at Pinkie, who is way too hyper from drinking seventy four coffee cups that are laying next to her.

"Got… too… have… more!" she yelled and ran over to the mess hall, only to hear crashing from it.

Spike snatched back his coffee and said, "So? Those cherry powder is making me sick and I`m not drinking those again!" He took a sip and said to Peter, "Hey, Peter! We rescue our coffee and donuts. What should we do now?"

Peter sat up and imitating Red voice, saying, "Good job men! Now all we have to do is to sit back and enjoy our find."

Rarity came out of her tent, right in time to see Pinkie came running past her, even more hyper up.

"She took it again, did n`t she." Rarity said when she reached the table.

Peter stand up and said, "I don`t know about you guys. I got to get over to the motor pool."

"So you can blow up the colonel car again?" said Grim, knowing what Peter is going to do.

"Maybe." Peter replied and walked away, only to come back and take a donuts out of the donuts box that is sitting in the middle of the table.

Then, he came back and took another one.

when he came back a third time, Twilight shouted out loud, "Stop coming back and just take the whole box!"

Peter took the box then took off. Twilight just shook her head and sat back down.

"I have one more question," she said, looking at Grim, "How come Red don`t have a sidearm like we do? Is it because he didn`t want one?"

Grim think for a minute before replying, "No, it just that he don't want another one."

This surprised Twilight.  
"What do you mean he don`t want another one? What happened to his first one?"

"I don`t know. Go ask Peter. He`ll tell you what happened cause he was there."

"Where is Peter anyway?" Rarity asked.

Right when she finish her sentence, there was an explosion at the motor pool.

Military police and Firefighters were going around them, trying to figure out the problem.

Peter came running from the motor pool, face blacken from the explosion, saying, "I`m all out of donuts again!"

Then, the compound alarm went off.

If the compound alarm goes off, everyone need to take cover in bunkers and nearby dug-in trenches.

Everyone jumped in a nearby trench.

After going in, Twilight said to Peter, "You blow the car, did n`t you?"

"Maybe." says Peter, "All I ever did is plant some C-4 into the donuts box and slide it under the car. Then all of the sudden, donuts started flying all over the place."

"Now that funny!" said Pinkie, laying next to Peter and is not all hyper up anymore, "I remember giving Princess Celestia some exploding ink!"

"Yes Pinkie, I remembered that." Twilight then turned to Peter, "So tell me Peter, what happened to Red first pistol and not wanting to have another one?

"Well," Peter began, "it all happened some time ago, say eight months ago? Well, anyway, me and Red were doing this mission in this snow covered world and we were crossing this ice bridge then suddenly, a rocket came by, hitting the bridge and me and Red ran before the bridge broke into pieces. I made it to the other side first but for Red, he fell then I`d caught him. I remembered his .45 slide out of his holster and went down the canyon. Never to be seen again."

"Why can`t he get another one?" said Applejack, who overheard the conversation.

"Red said that .45 was special to him. He got it from someone who is really close to him and I can says he carry it since he`d joined the army and now, all he thought about is how he going to get that .45 back."

The alarm stopped and they all waited for an all clear signal then got up and went back to the table.

"Nothing the same with Red without his .45. He would n`t take its much. Now, will you excuse me, I gotta run before the MP could catch me." Peter took off and ran down the rows of tents and disappeared.

Spike finished his coffee and said, "Is there anything to make it up for it?"

Twilight thought for a moment then shook her head, saying, "No, nothing can."

She turned and went to her tent.

Six days later, they were all call to the briefing tent for an upcoming operation they are about to take part on. But is wasn`t an operation, it was something else.

"Alright people, listen up!" says Colonel Cole, their regimental commander and the same one that got his car blown up by Peter, "You 501st will take part on an invasion our Allies will have here in this pony world. The reason why we`re having this so called Invasion is because our boys up front couldn`t get past these heavy Moras artillery's, Armored, Paratroopers and Infantry divisions who`ve been raising them hell. So for now, the army wanted us Airborne men and women to go behind enemy line and give them something to lived for. But we got a problem with supplies and transportation. As it turn out, there was another world that have a dimensional trance like this one. We attack that world as the same time we assaulted this one. The army believed to give more supple to the human world more than the pony world. They`re faggot so that all I got."

Someone on the front row raised his hand and said, "Sir, what kind of transportation we`ll be using?"

Cole laughed and said, "We are using some World War II planes, Private, and that all the best we can do."

Before anyone could leave the tent, the colonel made his last remark, saying, "Is any one of one is the one that blow up my jeep that was covered in donuts last week, I`ll have you court-martial. Now, everyone will need to pack up tonight cause the Invasion will start at midnight. Good luck and may God be with you."

Everyone left the tent and begin packing their gear together.

At 2300 hours, they all head to the assembly field where everyone got ready and board a C-47 Dakotas troop transport planes that will take them behind enemy line.

Before getting in the plane, Red looked back to see the moon beginning to descend and every planes, 160 in all, prepared to take flight.

Red went in and sat down next to the door.

He looked down the plane aisle then took out his rosary attached to his cross and begin praying to God to help him and his fellow soldiers make this out alive.

Their plane run down the runway and soon was in formation with all the other plane.

They are now on their ways to save Equestria.

Back in Canterlot, Celestia looked out a window from her castle and could see the Invasion planes in V-formation flying in her vision and she hope her little ponys will make it out of the war.

If they can.

**I`m sorry that it taking me forever to post another chapter but I`m having a hard time trying to type it into the word document. Just to spoil it to another who is becoming a fan to this, the next chapter will be the Airborne drop behind enemy line. It like D-Day but it little bit different.**

**I has posted a website that goes with this. You should go on music and listen to all the music I`d posted there, especially the ending credit. Enjoy! **

**I hope you enjoy this. If there any mistake, please lets me know. I hadn't got a chance from to get any replied. Please just reply in the box below.**

**BlazingAngel out. [Transmission end]**


End file.
